1. Field
The invention relates to a contaminant measurement substrate, an apparatus and a method for fabricating a substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A substrate for a display device such as an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), or a plasma display is fabricated as a completed product by fabricating processes.
The fabricating processes include a substrate thin-film deposition process, a coating process, and an assembling process, and are performed in respective process chambers.
While a substrate for a display device is processed by the fabricating processes, contaminants which occur due to splitting or aging of portions of the process chambers may often adsorb to the substrate.